Kiss The Rain
by coockie8
Summary: 'I attempted to drag my thoughts away from those painful memories. I opened my eyes and glanced around my hellish prison. I twitched my fingers and smirked as the walls around me crumbled and the skull fell out of place; deactivating the array.'A story about Greed's life, rated M language, violence, mild sexual content.*Spoilers* Death. GreedEnvy/GreedDoro/GreedEdEnvy/LawDoro/RoyEd
1. Awakening with vengeful thoughts

Chpt.1

My mind was racing; I couldn't stop, but I guess that's what happens when you're trapped inside your own mind for, what, 140 years now? I wasn't really keeping track. I couldn't move, and for the century I had been trapped here, my mind would continuously travel to the selfish, green-haired reason I was here; but oddly enough I didn't hate him. My mind began to once again drift the smaller homunculus

'"Greed, quit it, what if Dante hears us!?"

The wild haired homunculus mewled; I snickered then pulled away from his chest

"You're so prude, who cares if that crazy bitch hears,"

I retorted before nipping at his left nipple. Envy cried out and tugged at my spiky dark brown hair. I let out a lusty growl at the submissive pull.

"I love you, Greed,"

He mumbled, I looked up at him and smiled before connecting our lips in a gentle chaste kiss.

"I love you too, Envy,"

I breathed before pulling away.'

I attempted to drag my thoughts away from those painful memories. I opened my eyes and glanced around my hellish prison. I twitched my fingers and smirked as the walls around me crumbled and the skull fell out of place; deactivating the array. Looks like the ruckus above me did more than just give me a headache. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and snapped the straps that bound me. I stood and let out a maniacal laugh. Free, I was finally free… free to kill that bitch: Dante.


	2. I wish i could stop loving you

Chpt.2

I peered around the bar I now occupied with my new followers. I stood and left the acrid smelling club, I sighed in a rather depressed manner as I shoved my hands in my pockets and headed down the street

"I had heard you got free, but I didn't think it was true,"

A sickly sweet familiar voice said from behind me, I turned to look at the wild haired homunculus. I had to hold back a smile

"Oh, hey Envy,"

I muttered. Said homunculus scowled, then smirked

"I'm flattered you remembered my name,"

He sarcastically drawled, I narrowed my eyes at him and my lips twisted into a scowl

"How could I possibly forget the lying little slut who threw me into that hell whole and left me there for longer than a century?"

I snarled while taking a step towards him. Envy's face fell into that rare vulnerable look of hurt at my harsh words; causing the slightest twinge of guilt to pang at my infuriated, artificial heart.

"I guess you hate me now,"

Envy assumed, I chuckled; half-hearted, Envy tilted his head

"No, not really,"

I laughed sadly while gripping Envy's arm and pulling him into a welcome loving embrace. He tensed, then somewhat relaxed, Envy slowly; very slowly, wrapped his slender arms around my waist as best he's let himself.

"Oh Envy… I wish I could stop loving you,"

I whispered miserably

"… I don't,"

Envy mumbled in response.


	3. Give yourself to me, in every way

Chpt.3

I was lying on my bed replaying what Envy had confessed to me over in my mind

'"Oh Envy… I wish I could stop loving you,"

I whispered miserably

"… I don't," '

A knock on my door roused me from my thoughts

"Come in,"

I called, my door opened and Dorochet walked in. I cocked an eyebrow at the dog chimera; he wasn't usually one to bother me when I was in my room

"What's up, Doro?"

I asked; smirked slightly when he let an irritated twitch slip at the nickname

"Marta wanted me to check on you; she said you were acting kind of weird when you came back,"

Dorochet muttered.

'I wish I could stop loving you,'

My own words echoed in my head. I stood and made my way over to the loyal dog- chimera. I closed my door behind him and pinned him to it; my hands on either side of his head.

"Greed, w-what are you doing?"

Dorochet stammered, I kept my expression blank

"If I asked, would you give yourself to me, in every way?"

I asked, Dorochet hung his head and averted his eyes as a shy blush rose to his cheeks.

"Y-yes, Greed,"

The dog boy nearly purred.


	4. Given up hope for us

Chpt.4

I sighed then looked down at the sleeping chimera in my arms

"Hey, Dorochet, you awake?"

I asked; knowing the answer. He shifted slightly and hummed in relaxation. Dorochet and I had secretly been seeing each other for about a week now. There was a knock at my door and I quickly shook the dog- chimera awake, he sleepily groaned at me then he stood to clothe himself, I did the same. Once we were both dressed I opened the door

"Yes, Law, what is it?"

I asked; ignoring the odd look he gave Dorochet and I.

"There's someone here; looking for you,"

He responded after shaking his head dismissively. I frowned and walked passed him, who the hell would be here for me?

"Who do you think it is?"

Dorochet asked after he caught up to me

"I don't know"

I muttered. Once up in the bar I walked over to Marta

"Who's here for me?"

I asked. She silently motioned to a table were a lone woman sat; clearly waiting for someone. I walked over to her and sat across from her at the table

"Can I help you; I was kind of busy,"

I said, my eyes drifting over to my secret lover. A light enveloped the woman as her form changed to a much more familiar one.

"Have you already given up hope for us, Greed?"

Envy asked sadly, with a depressed smile gracing his delicate features.


	5. I'll never love him like I love you

Chpt.5

I downed my 30th shot of whiskey and locked eyes with the oddly beautiful homunculus that sat across from me.

"You've never had to drink to talk to me before."

Envy muttered sadly. I hiccupped slightly

"I never needed an excuse for jumping you and fucking you until you can't move before,"

I slurred slightly. Envy giggled cutely then rested his cheek in his hand while gazing into my eyes

"I miss you, Greed,"

Envy whispered while sliding his arm across the table and slipping his right hand under my left one. I scoffed than pulled my hand away

"Quit it, I have a boyfriend,"

I grumbled; not that having a 'lover' had ever stopped me before… except for when I was still with Envy; he had meant everything to me.

"Oh… I see,"

Envy whispered dejectedly. I stood and grabbed his hand

"C'mere,"

I slurred while pulling him to his feet. Envy gasped as I pulled him to my room. I pushed him against my door and pushed my lips to his. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and relished in the moan that escaped his throat. He pushed me slightly and turned his head

"What about your boyfriend?"

Envy asked; breathlessly. I pulled away

"I do care about him, but I'll never be in love with him like I am with you,"

I admitted, not taking notice in the familiar presence behind me as I kissed Envy again.


	6. He doesn't love me anymore

Chpt.6

Dorochet whimpered and attempted to push me away, I looked up at him

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

I asked; genuinely worried about my lovers' well-being. Dorochet avoided eye- contact

"No, I'm just not really in the mood today,"

He muttered, I sat up and pulled him into my arms

"You saw me with Envy, didn't you?"

I mumbled. He nodded and pulled away from me. I sighed in agitation

"You know me, you should have seen this coming; I don't tend to be very faithful,"

I growled, Dorochet flinched

"I know, but… it still hurts,"

He responded. I sighed again

"I know… I'm sorry,"

I forced out, he looked at me

"Do you actually care about me?"

He asked quietly. I reached out and stroked his cheek; he leaned into the gentle caress

"Of course I do, Dorochet, I just… I _love_ Envy. What he and I had is much different then what you and I have,"

I admitted; Dorochets face fell to that of dejected misery.

"Then why don't you go be with him?" He breathed. My breath hitched, I let out a depressed sigh as I pulled my hand back

"Because, as much as I love him, he doesn't love me… anymore,"


	7. I need your help

Chpt.7

Dorochet nuzzled my neck as he slowly slipped his hand into my pants, I hissed

"Doro, you sure you wanna do this?"

I panted. Dorochet smirked

"I'm positive, and I want you to give it to me as hard and as fast as you possibly can,"

He purred before nipping the shell of my ear. I growled and threw the chimera on my bead and pinned him there

"You asked for it, dog-boy,"

I seductively growled.

I placed a gentle kiss on the top of Dorochets head; he had passed out after our 6th go. I smiled; he was able to go 3 times less then Envy, it was kind of cute. There was a knock at my door I covered Dorochet and myself with the blanket

"Yeah?"

I called, my door opened to reveal Marta, she made an expression of mild surprise before speaking

"Phone call for you,"

She replied before leaving. I gently pried my lover off me. I stood and dressed myself quietly

"Where are you going?"

Dorochet asked sleepily, I turned to him

"Phone call,"

I responded before leaving. I entered the bar and took the phone from Marta

"Hello?"

I asked

"Hello, Greed? This is Edward; I need your help,"


	8. Never Fair

Chpt.8

"What's wrong Ed?"

I asked. I was shocked; I never thought Edward Elric would be calling asking for _my _help.

"I-It's Envy, there's something wrong with him, and I don't know what to do,"

Ed explained; sounding rather frantic. I bit my lip

"Where are you?"

I asked after deciding caution wasn't worth if Envy turned out to really been hurt.

"I'm at a hotel in central,"

He responded then hung up. I sighed and placed the phone back on the receiver. I went back to my room

"Who was it, Greed?"

Dorochet asked, I looked at him and gently pushed my lips to his

"It was Edward, there's something wrong; I'm going to see him in central,"

I responded after pulling away

"You should take someone with you!"

Dorochet exclaimed. I shook my head, and refused to explain further. Dorochet sighed and hung his head in defeat. I kissed him on the head and left. I was lucky enough to catch the train before it left. I sat down and sighed; why was I doing this? The train ride didn't feel as long as it was and I hesitated but forced myself off the train. I looked around and spotted Alphonse. I smirked then walked up and tapped on his large metal shoulder, he turned to look at me

"You made it!"

He exclaimed. I smiled and followed after him. I frowned when we entered the hotel room; it smelled like blood. I entered the bedroom and had to catch myself. Not again, why was it always Envy. It wasn't fair!


	9. maniacal even when broken

Chpt.9

I stared at the dark pool of blood between Envy's legs. Judging by Edwards' facial expression, he had no idea what was wrong, but I knew

"Envy,"

I mumbled while sitting on the bed next to him. His clothes were torn, tears were running down his pale cheeks and his eyes were blank. I placed my hand on his thigh. His eyes drifted to me, but he stayed still, and quiet.

"Who, did you see?"

I asked quietly; gently stroking his thigh, attempting to soothe him. Envy shook his head slightly

"I… I don't know,"

He croaked; his voice raw from screaming. I clenched my free hand into a fist and snarled

"Greed, what happened to him?"

Ed asked. I looked at him and sighed

"Isn't it obvious? He was raped,"

I replied; sounding snarkier then I intended. Ed's eyes widened

"What, Why!?"

Ed shouted, Envy flinched, and hid his face in the crook of my neck, I shot Ed a look; he hung his head apologetically

"I don't know,"

I muttered; I looked at the frightened homunculus then pulled him into my arms; his hands immediately went to clutch my vest

"Ssh, it's okay,"

I soothed after feeling Envy tremble as his sobbing shook his weak, broken body. Ed walked over and sat next to me

"Will he be okay?"

He asked, I shrugged, and then gently stroked Envy's soft hair. The tiny abused boy in my arms muttered something incoherently then began to shake me. I tried to catch myself when Envy jerked me forward. I wasn't quick enough as I fell and my lips connected with Ed's.


	10. Sinful Little Human

Chpt.10

I quickly jerked away from the short blonde. Envy was still shaking me; so I knew it was an accident. Ed's face was deep red and he turned his head

"Uuh… th-that doesn't leave the room,"

He sputtered, I cleared my throat

"Agreed,"

I muttered while stroking Envy's back attempting to sooth him; partly because I didn't want to end up kissing Ed again

"Greed, I'm scared,"

Envy whimpered; sobbing into my vest

"Don't be precious; I'm here to protect you,"

I soothed. His trembling slowed slightly as he crawled into my lap.

"'Precious'?"

Ed asked, I looked at him

"A pet name I called him back in the day,"

I responded. Ed nodded in comprehension. The room fell into a comfortable silence; the only sounds being breathing and Envy's soft sobs of torment. After a few minutes Envy' cry had stopped and he breathed steadily in his sleep. I gently laid him down on the bed. Ed and I stayed sitting next to each other; watching Envy sleep

"That was my first kiss you know,"

Ed said suddenly. I looked at him; his cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink and he was absent-mindedly stroking his bottom lip slightly. I leaned closer to him

"This'll never leave the room,"

I muttered. Ed nodded then closed his eyes as I pushed my lips against his and slipped my tongue in his mouth; skillfully sliding it against his.


	11. NOTICE ::

This is Chapter 11 of Kiss The Rain. I've bleeped the whole thing out do to smut. If anyone wants to the smut message me and I'll send you a copy of the chapter to read, but I won't be posting it here. The coupling follows the end of the previous chapter, I guess you could say Ed's and Greed's kiss gets a little heated up.


	12. Looks like he really does still love me

Chpt. 12

I opened my eyes and looked down at the sleeping blonde in my arms. I smiled at the thought of what had happened last night before looking over at Envy; he was still sleeping, luckily. I carefully rolled Ed off me before standing and getting dressed. I walked over and sat next to Envy on the edge of his bed and began to gently stroke his hair

"Mm, Greed~,"

Envy mumbled in his sleep. I smiled at that, looks like he really does still love me.

"Hey, you're up,"

Ed greeted upon waking up. I smiled at my most recent lay

"Yeah, how you feeling', you're butt sore yet?"

I teased. Ed smirked and got up to playfully punch me in the arm, I chuckled as he sat down next to me and leaned his head on my shoulder

"You think he'll be ok?"

Ed asked while looking over at Envy

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine, he's used to this by now,"

I mumbled. Ed looked at me

"What do you mean 'used to this'? This has happened before?"

He snapped. Envy shuffled slightly and nuzzled my hip, I looked at Ed

"Yes, this has happened before; on multiple occasions, he'll just sleep for a while, and be fine when he wakes up,"

I responded. Ed glared at me

"You talk about it like it's fine,"

Ed growled, I shot him a death glare

"You think I like this? I love him more than anything in the world and every time this happens a small part of my non-existent, artificial soul dies!"

I snapped while standing. Ed flinched

"I...-"

"Will you 2 please stop bickering; I'm trying to sleep,"

Envy's hoarse voice grumbled out from under the covers. I looked at the lump of wear he retreated to, in order to escape the noise

"Sorry 'bout that, Precious,"

I apologized before sitting back down and rubbing his back, he let out content sigh and leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking,"

Ed said suddenly. I looked at him

"Don't worry about it; I'm sorry for snapping like that,"

I apologized before wrapping my arm around the smaller male and pulling him into a hug. He gasped in slight surprise before nuzzled into the hug. I gently kissed him on the head before releasing him and turning back to Envy. He had come out from under the covers and was staring at Ed and I with the most entertained expression. I smirked at him before running my finger gently through his hair

"You okay now, Precious?"

I asked gently, He smiled and attempted to sit up; only to wince and fall back down in pain

"Not yet, maybe a few more days,"

He responded. I took hold of his hand and squeezed.

"I'll stay if you want,"

I offered, he nodded and smiled. I leaned down and kissed his forehead before pulling away and doing the same to Ed. They both blushed; much to my amusement. I snickered and stood to go call The Devil's Nest; to notify my henchmen and my lover, mostly my lover that I would be away for a few days.


	13. Love Rectangle

I sighed as I held the phone to my ear. I listened to it ring about 3 times before someone picked up

"Hello?"

Dorochet's voice asked. I smiled; lucky me.

"Yeah, Hey Doro, It's me, Greed,"

I notified

"Oh, hey, where are you,"

He asked. I smiled to myself; he was so cute, and deserved so~ much better than me.

"That's not important, but I'm gonna be here a few days, do you mind telling the others; and don't worry, I'm fine,"

I explained. Dorochet sighed

"Yeah, okay, I'll tell them, Bye,"

He mumbled; I felt guilty

"Yeah, see you later, Babe,"

I responded before hanging up.

"Every thing okay?"

Ed asked. I turned and smirked at him

"Yeah, everything's fine,"

I responded before getting up and pulling him into a kiss. He gasped as our lips connected; allowing me access to that sweet mouth. I managed to pull away just as Al walked in the room

"Hey Brother, Greed,"

He greeted. I nodded, and Ed smiled before walking up to his younger brother. I left the 2 and retreated back to the bedroom. Envy had managed to sit up and was glaring ay a glass of water that was slightly out of his reach. I snickered and gave him the water

"It's not a crime to ask for help, you know,"

I chuckled. Envy placed the now empty glass down on the bedside table

"I don't want to have to depend on people for anything; people just disappoint you,"

He explained. I smiled and began to gently stroke his arm

"I love you so much,"

I mumbled. Envy's cheeks went pink as he avoided eye contact and smiled

"Cheese-ball,"

He mumbled. I chuckled at that

"You're so cute,"

I complimented; causing Envy's cheeks to darken further. I moved closer and captured his lips with mine. He gasped into the kiss before wrapping his arms around my neck. I gently slipped my tongue into his mouth and slid it across his.

"Can't you wait 'till he's feeling better for that,"

Ed teased, I turned to him

"Oh, damn, then I guess I'll just have to fuck _you_ 'till _you_ can't move,"

I teased back. Envy giggled slightly

"You 2 are ridiculous; I definitely didn't expect to see you actually getting along,"

He giggled. I smiled and kissed his forehead while Ed sat down next to me and lay back so that his head was resting in Envy's lap. Envy smiled and began to gently run his long, feminine fingers through Ed's hair. I frowned; I couldn't believe I was in the middle of a love rectangle. I loved both Envy and Dorochet, but now I was starting to develop feelings for Ed as well. I face-palmed and groaned slightly

"You okay?"

Both Envy and Ed asked in unison. I looked at them both

"Yeah, just a bit of a head-ache,"

I lied; I had to, Ed didn't know I was seeing anyone, and knowing him with his _morals _he's be pissed. I sighed and stood again

"I need some air,"

I notified before leaving the hotel room.


	14. I've been feeling really bad about this

I groaned before downing a shot of whiskey.

"Want another, Sir?"

The bartender asked with a wink before licking her lips. I nodded and she poured me another shot. I down it before resting my head in my hands.

"Somethin' troublin' you?"

She asked while pouring me a glass of whiskey.

"Kinda,"

I responded while sipping my alcoholic drink.

"Wanna talk about it,"

She asked kindly. I shrugged

"There's not much to talk about sweetheart, I'm just a big idiot,"

I explained. She smiled before turning to clean some glasses. I leaned my back against the bar and looked at the door as a familiar person walked in.

"Hey, Greed,"

Dorochet greeted grimly while sitting next to me. I shot him a guilty half grin.

"I went by the hotel where Envy and Ed are staying; I figured you'd be there,"

He mumbled. I bit my lip; he knew, Ed must've said something.

"I'm assuming you weren't planning on telling me,"

He mumbled; almost like a whisper, I barely heard it.

"I was going to,"

I mumbled. Dorochet looked up at me

"Really?"

He asked; sounding shocked.

"Yeah, look, I've been feeling really bad about all of this, clearly,"

I mumbled; referring to my heavy drinking. Dorochet smiled and leaned against my shoulder

"Wanna go somewhere?"

He seductively purred in my ear. I smirked

"Hell yeah, "

I purred and followed him out of the bar. We went back to the hotel and I rented out my own room. I pulled Dorochet with me and slammed him up against the door once we were inside. I pushed my lips to his and chuckled when he whimpered. I pushed him down on the bed and sucked on his neck. I briefly pulled away and looked down at my runty dog-chimera.

"You sure you wanna do this, gorgeous?"

I asked. Dorochet smirked and nuzzled my neck

"I'm sure,"

He purred.


End file.
